On account of the integration of cameras into mobile telephones, it is known from the prior art how to send digital images directly to a computer in a computer network, such as a webserver, on which the images can be stored.
Admittedly, with the known procedures and systems, it is necessary for a user who has stored images on a webserver to establish a connection with the server via a further computer attached to the network in order to further process and/or to transmit the images to an image service, which prints the images on photographic paper in order to produce copies for the user.
Usually, the images are then archived accordingly at the user's end, for example, stuck in photograph albums. However, this procedure is very time-consuming and inconvenient overall since several separate procedural steps are required.